For You I Will
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: He had sent her eleven roses, one for each day – placed carefully on her locker. But, on the twelfth day, he left her a fake rose with a note – "I will love you until this last rose dies." /Rated T to be safe - Three Shot/ (INDEFINITE HIATUS - Marking complete until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

For You I Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

A/N: Oh my god! Maya and Cam are just too cute. The cutest couple ever that I have seen on Degrassi. And, I just had to write a one-shot to it. I needed to! This is just a one-shot, but depending if I get enough reviews, I will be posting another chapter, depends on how I end it, and if you want me to continue it :D

Summary: He had sent her eleven roses, one for each day – placed carefully on her locker. But, on the twelfth day, he left her a fake rose with a note – "I will love you until this last rose dies."

Song: For You I Will – Teddy Geiger.

Warnings: Major Fluff. **And Cam has his arm broken, but he and Maya are not together.**

* * *

"Another one?" Maya muttered as she walked up to her locker. She gripped the rose by the stem and carefully pulled it away from her locker door. She smiled and brought it up to her nose, smelling its lovely fragrance.

"Oh look, Maya got another rose." Tristan teased.

"Someone's jealous." Tori joined in.

"Stop it guys…" Maya laughed.

She opened her locker door and placed her book inside.

"You still don't know who's giving them to you?" Tristan asked.

"I don't." Maya blushed when she saw Cam and the other hockey team members walked by her group of friends. He smiled softly at her and continued walking with his teammates.

"I know who she wants it to be. Campbell Saunders." Tori swooned. Maya slapped her friends arm playfully and she walked around them.

This was the eleventh rose her secret admirer had sent her. And they had sent her one every Monday, twelve P.M. on the dot.

Maya walked to the lunchroom and quickly grabbed her lunch, paid, and walked to the Zen garden.

Her sister was in there with Jake, and she tried her best to ignore them while they sat there and ogled each other like childish kindergarten kids. She flipped open her music magazine and sipped on her drink, trying to occupy herself. But, her main focus was on who this person was.

Could it be—

"Hey Maya."

She looked up through her glasses and found Cam standing in front of her, looking shy as always.

"Hey Cam." She chirped. She set aside her lunch and he sat down the opposite side of her. The two remained quiet and Cam cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"How's your arm?" Maya asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, it's fine, it doesn't hurt as much as it did last week." He answered.

Maya nodded and twiddled her fingers together. She picked up her juice box and took a sip from it.

"Did you find out who was sending you those roses?" Cam asked as he took a small glance towards her.

"No, they left me one today." She smiled and looked down at the rose sitting next to her. Cam smiled a little.

"How many have they sent you? Eleven?" He asked.

"I do believe so yes. Have you been keeping count?" Maya laughed while elbowing his side playfully.

"I suppose. I've been seeing them on your locker, and I just started counting after." Cam shrugged.

"Do you know who it is?" Maya asked quickly, a little too excitedly.

"No, I never seen his face." Cam responded while looking away.

"His? So, it's a guy?" Maya smirked.

"I suppose. I have to go. I'll see you later?" Cam got up and Maya watched him walk out of the Zen garden, and disappear. She sat there for a bit and sighed helpless. When the bell rang she quickly gathered her things, and walked out of the garden and to her next class.

_**Later**_

Maya stood at her locker, placing everything inside. She took the rose out from her locker and stared down at the bright red petals. Luckily it had a small tube of water at the very end so it wouldn't die as quickly. She closed her locker shut and found her sister waiting for her at the doors.

"Oh look, another rose." Katie joked.

"Jealous Katie?" Maya responded.

"No." She answered with a roll of her eyes.

The two walked quietly home for the remainder of the day. When they finally made it home, Maya removed the tube of water out from the bottom of the rose, and she placed it in the vase full of water in the kitchen with all her other roses. She stared at them in awe and sighed with a smile.

Since it was Monday, Maya decided to do her usual routine, play a few songs on her cello, do her homework, and have a Facerange conversation between Tristan and Tori, and of course Cam.

Maya had to admit that she and Cam have gotten rather close the past few weeks. After she found out that he had purposely broke his arm to get away from the hockey team – only she alone knows that secret – they have been separable since. Maya thought of him as a best friend, but deep down, she wanted more than that. When it came to actually talking about that sort of stuff, it was easy for her to mention it to Tori and Tristan, but she had always beat around the bush when talking to Cam about it. He would change the subject quickly after he figured out what she was saying, and pretend she never brought it up. But, Maya was okay with that. Tori told her countless times that she should let him come to her.

Maya entered her room and she pulled the cello case out from her closet, and sat in the chair across her room.

Maya took a deep breath and started practicing a song that she had written over the weekend. She wanted to let Mo listen to it and see if it can be featured in one of their songs for Whisper Hug. It wasn't until her laptop beeped, signaling her that she had received an IM.

Maya set aside her instrument, and she walked to her laptop and opened it. Her Facerange account was open and at the corner on the bottom, Tristan's name was blinking. She clicked on it and read his IM.

**Tristan Milligan:** So, I think I know who sends you those flowers!

Maya arched her eyebrow.

**Maya Matlin:** Well, don't tell me because I want to find out for myself. Please don't say anything!

**Tristan Milligan:** Okay then, you will probably be disappointed though.

Maya frowned. Disappointed? Why would she be disappointed. Maya shrugged. Tristan probably doesn't know who it is.

**Maya Matlin:** We'll see about that. Cam and I talked, and he said he might know who it is. :) So—

**Tristan Milligan:** You're hoping it's him right ;)

**Maya Matlin:** Well… I hope so. I don't want to get it wrong though. We've been pretty close the passed couple of weeks, and I just wish I knew what he was thinking!

**Tristan Milligan:** I could talk to him for you?

**Maya Matlin:** I don't think so. Remember what happened last time?

**Tristan Milligan:** I suppose ;D

Maya rolled her eyes.

**Maya Matlin:** I'm going to get back to practicing. I'll message you later.

**Tristan Milligan:** Okay, bye!

**Maya Matlin:** Bye. :)

She closed out the IM and went back to practice on her song.

_**Later**_

It had been a good hour since Maya had set aside her cello to do her homework. She was on her final assignment. When she glanced down at her wrist watch, she realized that she had been doing homework for almost two hours. Mostly because she was procrastinating. Maya's mind had been occupied with something else, as usual, and it was hard for her to even concentrate.

She finally finished her math assignment and tossed her notebook and text book aside. Maya hopped off her bed, unplugged her laptop from the wall and sat back down on her bed.

Just as expected, Cam is online and she quickly sent him an IM.

**Maya Matlin:** Hey :D

**Campbell Saunders:** Hey

**Maya Matlin:** What's up?

**Campbell Saunders:** At the store.

**Maya Matlin:** Sounds like fun. Because?

**Campbell Saunders:** I'm looking for something. I have bad connection here so I'm going to have to talk to you later. Bye.

_**Campbell Saunders has signed out of Facerange.**_

"That was weird." Maya muttered.

She set her laptop aside and lay back on her bed. Tori and Tristan weren't online, surprisingly.

It was a little after five, and she was – to her surprise – exhausted.

"I should just take a nap really quick." She told herself.

Maya closed her eyes for a brief moment, and sadly she had fallen asleep for the remainder of the evening; she missed at least ten messages from both Tori and Tristan, text messages were missed, as well as phone calls.

_MAYA! Answer your phone! I have something to tell you! Ugh, I'll just tell you now! I saw Campbell at the store, and he was buying a rose! WE FOUND OUT WHO HE IS! WAKE UP!_

* * *

I've decided while writing this that it should be continued. I'm going to make it into a possible three-shot. Reviews are gratefully appreciated. No reviews equals no updates!

You know the drill! :D


	2. Chapter 2

For You I Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I honestly didn't think you guys would like it so much! Just one more chapter after this! And this story will be finished. Here's chapter two!

Summary: He had sent her eleven roses, one for each day – placed carefully on her locker. But, on the twelfth day, he left her a fake rose with a note – "I will love you until this last rose dies."

Song: For You I Will – Teddy Geiger.

Warnings: Major Fluff.

* * *

Maya closed her locker.

It was finally Friday, and today was her usual day to hang out with Cam, Tori, Tristan, and Zig at Little Miss Steaks.

Tori had been pestering her since Monday about deleting her voice mails, because Maya thought they were just teasing her, she never listened to them though. She had woken up from her nap later on that Monday evening, and checked her phone to see that she had too many missed calls and too many voice mails.

There was no reason to listen to them.

"Hurry up Maya! Quit daydreaming! We have to go get ready at your place!" Tori poked her friends side a few times.

"Okay! Let's go!" Maya giggled.

When Maya and Tori got to Maya's house, they were currently getting ready in her room. Tori had already changed into a cute light blue shirt dress that hung loosely around her body, but was pretty tight up at the top. She wore silver flats and a few accessories on her wrists. While she applied her make up, Maya was tossing shirts out from her closet and onto the floor.

"I don't know what to wear!" She shouts in annoyance.

"You're so picky!" Tori frowned as she moved away from the mirror.

"Shut up! Help me find something." Maya plead.

"Fine." Tori pushed passed her friend and started grabbing shirts out of Maya's wardrobe.

Tori muttered something under her breath, Maya thought it sounded like "she doesn't have that much variety", but she wasn't too sure.

Tori soon found a cute white tank top with a black bead design. Maya grabbed the shirt, and she muttered, "I didn't even know I owned this shirt."

"Oh well, now you do. Wear this one, it will go good with your black pants." Tori chirped.

Maya walked into her bathroom and she removed her top, replacing it with the one that Tori handed her.

She walked back into her room, and slipped on her black converse and passed a brush into her hair. Maya wasn't a big fan of make up, maybe some eyeliner and lip gloss every now and then, but right now, she didn't feel like going over board with it.

They all decided to meet immediately after school, but since Maya and Tori took forever, they arrived at Little Miss Steaks around five o'clock.

**Later**

"It's about time!" Tristan shouted, exasperated.

"Oh hush." Tori ran passed him and jumped in her boyfriends arms.

Maya walked hesitantly up to Cam and he smiled at her.

"How are you?" She asked shyly.

"I'm good." He responded.

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine. It doesn't really hurt much anymore."

"That's good." Maya smiled.

Cam, Tristan, and Maya sat behind while Tori and Zig sang their song. Maya frowned. Tori and Zig looked a little bored and it seemed as if they didn't want to even be up there. She glanced over at Cam and noticed the cute smile on his face, indicating that he was most likely having a good time.

Maya softly smiled and she was glad that he was having a good time. From all his hard work and stressful life of being a hockey player, the best one at that, Maya noticed how stressed he's been. She heard he broke down in the bathroom, and that he jumped off the balcony to break his arm in order to get a break from playing hockey.

But, they're just rumors though… right?

"Maya." Cam interrupted her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You're up." He laughed a little.

"Oh, right." She got up from her seat and headed up to the microphone.

Tori and Tristan scooted closer to Cam in a very uncomfortable way. He tried to get up, but Tori held his arm down, and pulled him back.

"We know you're the one that's been sending Maya the roses." Tori said very quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear.

Cam nearly choked on his spit. "Excuse me?" He laughed.

"You're sending Maya roses! We saw you buying one at the store." Tristan added.

Cam blinked a few times and frowned.

"I was buying that for my mother. She's been upset so I bought her a rose so I can send it to her." Cam rolled his eyes at them.

"But it was fake wasn't it?" Tristan's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Ever heard of a real rose surviving a long trip in the mail without dying?" Cam laughed.

He got up and walked up to Maya and took her away from everyone. Maya looked back at her friends with a bright red face. They all gave her a look indicating that she will be fine.

Outside, Maya and Cam stood alone, aside from the passerby's.

"Something wrong?" She asked, trying to show that she isn't nervous at all.

"Oh no, just wanted to be alone." Cam shrugged.

"With me?" Maya muttered.

"Sure, why not?" His face turned a light shade of pink.

"Well, it's just everyone's inside and…

Maya drifted off and she turned red herself. She looked away, refusing to look at him. The two teens stood awkwardly in front of each other, and Cam started shifting his weight from one leg to the other. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, and Maya dared herself to look at him.

His eyes were hidden under his shaggy hair, and she had to admit he looked as cute as ever.

"So Maya, there's something I have to ask you." Cam started to say.

Maya's face turned a darker shade of red and she wanted to run and hide away from everyone.

"What is it?" She whispered.

Cam stepped forward. She looked up at him and could swear that she was about to pass out.

Cam tried to resist in touching her face, but he just couldn't hold back. When his palm cradled her cheek, Maya's eyes closed over and her breath hitched.

"Well, I have something I want to tell you, and I don't know if it can wait." He laughed nervously.

Maya opened her eyes and glanced up at him.

"What?" She asked softly.

Cam opened his mouth to speak—

"Guys! I ordered some nachos! Hurry and come inside before they get cold!" Tristan shouted through the front door.

Cam and Maya sighed.

"Guess we better go inside." She laughed nervously. "But what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, it's nothing important." He laughed nervously as well.

Maya nodded, trying to hide her disappointment.

She made a mental note to attack Tristan later…

End of Chapter 2

* * *

One more chapter after this! I'm sorry it's so short and not much really happened, but I promise the next one will be pretty amazing and super fluffy! I do apologize for the long wait ;_; I've been really busy with work, and my own life and all that jazz. I will probably be posting again for Innocent Starter soon, but I don't know when. I haven't given up on it!

Reviews are gratefully apprecited!

Oh and can some please explain to me why it shows that I only have 24 reviews, but when I click on the reviews page it shows I have 37 ;_; I'm so confused D;


	3. Important Notice

It's been a while. Well, I would just like to say that I do apologize for the delay in updating my stories. I have lost complete interest in Degrassi, well not all interest, but mostly my stories. I have grown into this terrible writers block, and I have yet to even try and look back and read the previous chapters in attempt to find some sort of inspiration to update. But, alas, I can't even do that. I will not be deleting my stories, I will be leaving them up for everyone to at least enjoy the completed ones.

But as of right now, A Prophecy, Guilty of Incest, and all of my other incomplete stories are on an indefinite hiatus. I know I said I would post again, and I have tried my hardest, but having no inspiration isn't going to get me anywhere. If I force myself to write out a chapter, it will be complete crap. Not to mention I have lost almost all of my readers. But, there's not much I can do about that.

I will be marking the stories complete until further notice - feel free to leave any comments.

Zephyr Hearts


End file.
